


4 Times They Struggled with Affection and 1 Time they didn't.

by TooAceForThisShit



Series: Bokuroo week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Affection, Awkward Kissing, BoKuroo Week 2020, Cuddling, Established Relationship, First Kisses, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, Kissing, almost hurt comfort but barely, bokuroo day 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooAceForThisShit/pseuds/TooAceForThisShit
Summary: 4 Times They Struggled with Affection and 1 Time they didn't, being a teenager is hard ok?
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Bokuroo week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686172
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	4 Times They Struggled with Affection and 1 Time they didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> *SCREAMS AND THROWS THIS INTO THE VOID.*

1.

They’ve barely been dating a week when they go on their first date, life is hectic, it being their last year of high school and all. Which is the excuse Bokuto comes up with for their late date. 

Koutarou tries not to come to his nerves when he leaves for the station to pick up Kuroo, running through all the texts they sent the last week, they may have been busy but they always found ways to text even if it caused him to get his phone taken away in lessons, he gets very passionate about his texts ok? 

He taps his fingers against his thigh as he waits, shifting his weight from side to side, he can’t stop moving and he has no plans to, if he stops he doesn’t think he’ll be able to start once Kuroo’s finally in his sight. 

He waits a few more seconds before he sees the mop of hair coming his way, dressed in an untucked red button-up, he’s rubbing his thumb and forefinger together like he does before he’s nervous before matches, something settles in him when he sees it, he’s still nervous as all hell because he wants this to go well more than anything it helps to know that Kuroo feels that even if it’s on a lesser scale. 

Then Kuroo’s stopping in front of him, smiling softly, that smile that sends butterflies fluttering in his stomach, and lightning rolling up his spine, he can’t help but grin like an idiot. 

“Hi!” he winces when it comes out loud and brash, but Kuroo doesn’t seem to care as his smile turns from small to a big, Koutarou face warms. 

“Hi!” Kuroo returns his smile with just as much vigour. 

Everything starts out fine, it’s after they’ve stopped for ice cream and he almost dropped it all over himself, and after he feels comfortable, and they’re walking about to the station, he can’t stop grinning and he doesn’t want this to end, Kuroo’s talking about a match coming up and tests, and he can’t stop staring at the angle of his jaw, and the way his hair is blowing a little in the wind, yet the stubborn bang in front of his eye hardly moves at all, and Bokuto’s heartaches and he ends up blurting out something before Kurooo’s even finished talking. 

“Can I hold your hand?” he feels it echoing in his ears, and he wants to take it back when he looks over at Kuroo who’s stopping walking and his face is red. 

Kuroo’s face somehow gets redder as their eyes meet, he waits for the no but it never comes, he can feel his own face getting red as he waits for anything to happen. 

Then Kuroo holds out his hand, as he steps up next to him, Bokuto flounders for words, he decides not to say anything, their hand's fumble as they meet in between them, it takes a few tries before they intertwine, their eyes lock as he drags his eyes up from their hands, Kuroo’s hand warm and rough in his, his nails painted black. 

Koutarou feels as if he could get lost in Kuroo’s eyes, he grins, his face warming under his gaze and soon enough they’re both laughing. Koutarou wouldn’t change any of it 

2\. 

Tetsurou would like to say he’s winning but all he can focus on is where Bokuto is pressed into him mario kart is the least of his worries when his boyfriend is so close, elbowing him as he does over-exaggerated turns, his knee bumping his thigh every time, even in his comfortable spot in 3rd place he knows he’s falling behind, Bokuto being in third place who seems lost in his own sound effects as he drives. 

He doesn’t know how he’s keeping his focus, he drags his eyes away from the tv screen looking at the side of his face, his eyebrows set, he doesn’t even seem to realize how they’re sitting. 

He quickly looks away, ignoring how much he wants to lean into Bokuto’s space more, how he wants to be closer. Once they cross the line Bokuto jumps up seemingly out of nowhere. 

“woo!! Fifth that’s the closest I’ve gotten!!!” 

He feels a smile break out on his lips as Bokuto cheers himself on, “Good job, Bo!” Bokuto soon enough falls back in beside him, his head now closer to his thigh, as he lays flat on the bed, their eyes lock, mario kart music still playing faintly in the background, Bokuto suddenly sits up, shuffling until they’re sat right next to one another. 

Kuroo sits there, his thumb rubbing with his forefinger as he waits for Bokuto to ask to start another round, he really can’t wait when this no longer feels awkward and like any moment he’ll burst. 

“Kuroo.” he startles looking over, Bokuto stares at him, his eyes flickering down to his lips, he feels a shock go up his spine, as his own look down to Bokuto’s lips, looking all top soft for lips. 

He’s leaning in before he has a good enough thought to spare time on, his eyes flutter closed, a sharp pain from his forehead as they meet he jerks back, Bokuto’s rubbing his head, “ouch” 

Bokuto laughs, “Good one.” Bokuto giggles more, his hand still on his forehead. 

“Nice kill.” he snorts, that sparks more laughter out of the both of them, then he feels a warm hand on the back of his neck and he’s being drawn into Bokuto spaces, their noses meeting clumsily, their mouths meet softly, smothering any giggles in their tracks. 

It’s soft and warm, and Tetsurou wants to fall into it. 

3\. 

Koutarou isn’t sure how things fall into the way they do; they're sitting on the couch, Kuroo at one end and him on the other watching a movie he picked yet has no idea what’s going on. 

He keeps sneaking glances over at Kuroo and he swears he’s felt Kuroo’s eyes on him when his eyes flicker back over to the tv his eyes catch on his mom who’s standing in the doorway watching them with a soft smile on her face, he smiles back, she nods back into the kitchen as a gesture for him to follow he jumps up, tapping Kuroo on the head as he passes who makes a swipe on his side as he passes, he grins and dances out of the way, meeting his mother in the kitchen. 

She’s sitting at the table, tea cup in front of her as well as her phone laid face down. “What’s up?” he asks not bothering to pull out the chair across from her, he bounces on the balls of his feet as he waits. 

“Honey, are you sure you two are dating?” she asks softly, taking another sip of her tea like she hadn’t just shaken his world. 

“Huh?” his brain races through all the hugs and kisses and the holding of hands, he doesn’t think he’d ever do that with just one of his “friends” he stops moving staring dumbfoundedly at her face. 

“I’m just asking, because you’re not overly affectionate, dear. Is it because I’m home? Because I don’t mind at all you know that.” she runs a hand through her greying hair, “I was just wondering because I know when I first started dating everything was fun and exciting and you can’t help touching that person all the time.” 

He stares at his hands, “Yeah, I mean I guess we aren’t affectionate when we’re out with friends or around home, but we are when we’re alone?” it comes out like a question but he knows that when they’re together he can’t help but touch Kuroo. Being with him makes him feel happy and like fireworks are constantly going off in his head, he thinks about Kuroo all the time when he’s alone and how much he wants to hold his hand, and have him close, and kiss him. 

He feels her hand on his arms gripping it softly, “Hey, hey. It’s okay. That’s fine, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay.” 

He nods quickly, he heads back into the living room ignoring the look Kuroo shoots at him as he sits down in his spot, he wants to reach out for Kuroo to reassure him that all is fine, yet he can’t he focuses on the movie as everything washes over him, he knows they’re too “bro-y” outside of their bedrooms, and he’s had to say multiple times to people on his team that he really is dating Kuroo and has been for a while whenever they see Kuroo drop by at school.

As much as he wants to run to Kuroo and kiss him and hug him he always holds off, not knowing his place. He doesn’t want to do anything that scares Kuroo away. 

_ 

After the movie he leads Kuroo up to his room, he hadn’t been able to focus on the movie at all the whole time, as soon as they're safely back in his room, he drags Kuroo into a hug, wrapping his arms around Kuroo’s waist. 

Kuroo chuckles, “What’s this for,” he says wrapping his arms around his shoulders just as tightly. 

He presses his face into Kuroo’s neck letting out a breath he had been holding in since the chat with his mom. 

“What’s wrong.” Kuroo mumbles right beside his ear, “You’ve been weird since your mom talked to you.” 

Koutarou sighs, he doesn’t let go holding him a moment longer, he loosened his grip slightly, “She just said something dumb.” 

Kuroo lets him go, drawing out until he’s holding his arms lightly, he reaches one hand up touching his cheek softly setting off a swarm of butterflies in his stomach at once, “If it’s bothering you it can’t be that dumb.” he’s smiling, and Koutarou almost forgets about what happened with all of Kuroo’s attention drawing him in. 

Koutarou smiles from the look on Kuroo’s face; it's not as reassuring as he hoped. “She-- um…” he’s not sure how to word this to make it sound not as bad as it is, he doesn’t want to make Kuroo rethink their whole relationship and throw all their hard work out the window, but at the same time, he knows how important to say what’s on his mind, and if the station was reversed he’d want Kuroo to be honest, he’d want Kuroo to feel like he could come to him for anything. “She asked if we were dating..” 

Kuroo raises an eyebrow, his hand stilling on his cheek as he stares into his eyes, Koutarou winces closing his eyes, god he’s an idiot, and in that moment he wishes he could read Kuroo’s mind, to know what he was thinking, even if it were just a glimpse. 

“No, no, it’s alright.” Kuroo presses a kiss to his cheek, he opens his eyes tentatively, “Why would she think that?” He looks so concerned in that second, Koutarou watches his face, the swirls of brown in his eyes. 

“She just, she doesn’t understand why we’re not affectionate around her? Or-- and I mean we aren’t? And we’re also not affectionate around others, and I know we’ve only been together for a month, and it’s weird and I understand if you’re not comfortable--” 

Kuroo snorts and rolls his eyes. Koutarou’s stomach threatens to drop, Kuroo squeezes his hand, where they’re now tangled. 

Kuroo starts laughing then, Koutarou feels confused for all of a second before Kuroo starts talking. “I thought you didn’t want to be affectionate around others.” he finally says, setting off into more giggles. 

Koutarou stands still, then he starts laughing too, “Dude, I’m so affectionate with everyone, I thought it was you.” 

They’re leaning into one another laughing, Kuroo’s laugh loud and amazing and Koutarou could look at him like this for the rest of his life, and he hopes he gets a chance. 

_ 

4\. 

Tetsurou’s body is filled with so much tension, he doesn’t know what to do with his hands, or where to lay so they can be comfortable, and he’s freaking out. Automatically his thumb and forefinger start rubbing together to try and ease some of the anxiety. 

They’re only been together for one month and 3 days and it’s the first time where they’ll be sleeping together and he can’t help but feel that this is the stupidest idea he’s ever had. 

Bokuto’s still in the bathroom trying to get gel out of his hair, and as he stares at the bed, trying to intimidate it, it’s just a bed but it feels so goddamn scary and he’s so stupid, if he lays on the left side he can make a quick escape whenever this goes awry and if he sleeps on the right side he’s stuck against the wall; that’s where he normally sleeps, back against the wall pillows over his head and it’s perfect, but at the moment he doesn’t think he could sleep even if he made a wish on a star on the luckiest night of the year. 

He hears the bathroom door creak open down the hall so he does the only logical thing, sits on the bed, goes on his phone and ignores all chances of Bokuto catching him staring at his bed like he’s going to murder it. 

“Hey hey hey, hair is goneso,” Bokuto proclaims whispering, his door closing softly behind him, sometimes Tetsurou forgets that Bokuto can be quiet, he jerks his head up. 

And there he is standing in all his glory, breathtaking, and looking nothing like the Bokuto he met all those years ago, he’s seen Bokuto a few times with his hair down mostly at training camps but every time it happens it takes the breath from his lungs. 

He smiles. “Where’s Bo and what did you do with him.” 

Bokuto grins back, walking up to him until his knees where they’re braced against the bed hit his thighs, he looks down at Kuroo’s phone, “You staring at a black phone screen?” 

Tetsurou’s face reddens, and before he can think to play it off, he’s nodding his head like the stupid idiot he is and standing shoving his phone into his sweater pocket. “Hmm.. Uh where do you want to sleep.” 

Bokuto grins slyly at him, “On my bed.” 

“No, I mean what side,” his thumb starts rubbing at his finger, “I wanted to see where you’re comfortable.” 

Bokuto seems to think before he grabs his hand and all but spins them around his back to the bed and falls back pulls him into bed, Tetsurou hits his chest and all the air getting knocked out of him in the process, they land with an audible oof from Bokuto. 

Before he can even attempt to get up, Bokuto’s wrapping his arms around him, he feels his face warm he’s sure he’s as red as his jersey at this point, he doesn’t know how this could possibly be comfortable for Bokuto seeing as their legs are still dangling over the side. 

They lay there a moment before he can’t take it, he leans up as best he can with the arms around his waist looking down at Bokuto who seems all too smug for getting the air knocked out of him. He pokes him in the cheek, “Hey bro, can you let go for a sec and just let me get my legs on the bed?” 

Bokuto rolls his eyes, it would’ve worked better if the grin wasn’t still present on his face, “You poor tall person.” 

He hits him in the chest lightly with the palm of his hand, “You’re literally taller than me?”

Bokuto frowns, his arms fall to his sides, he struggles the rest of the way up the bed, his knees on either side of Bokuto’s hips, Bokuto looks up at him, quirking an eyebrow up at him. 

Tetsurou freezes, yet before he can even think of rolling off of Bokuto, his hands are on his thighs, warmth seeping through his sweatpants, and he’s staring up into his eyes, seemingly unaffected whereas his face feels as if it’s on fire. 

“I…” he mumbles out, before Bokuto’s dragging him down and kissing him softly, his eyes flutter shut a second after the shock of it, he kisses back as best he can even though he feels numb to his core. 

They’ve kissed lots, and they’ve cuddled lots yet this feels a million times different in this second, how everything feels wired and hot, maybe it’s the suggestiveness of the position or the way his hearts beating double time, and he can’t stop shaking where they’re pressed into the bed on the sides of Bokuto’s face, but Tetsurou can’t help but think that he’s going to combust. 

When they pull back for a breath, Tetsurou’s hands are quaking, and he can’t think straight. Bokuto’s looking at him like he’s hung the stars and his face is pink, and his lips parted, he looks unbearably soft and Tetsurou wants to lean down and kiss him, yet he can’t trust his arms to hold him up. 

His breath is coming out and little bursts and he doesn’t know what’s going on, why he’s feeling as panicky as he is, his hands are sweating against the bedspread. 

Bokuto’s face is going from soft to worried right in front of his eyes and he wants it to stop but he can’t make the words come out. 

Bokuto’s hands are holding his the sides of his face, the heat coming from the shocking him out of his thoughts, Bokuto’s looking into his eyes and he can’t help but look anywhere but him, the owls on the bedspread to the walls where it’s chipping where the bed is meeting it, and how the lights are still on and he wishes he was back home as much as he was looking forward to this, he doesn’t know if he can do this. 

What if this goes to more, to clothing being removed to, hands on skin, to kissing down necks and chests--- 

A forehead is meeting his softly, forcing him to look into Bokuto’s whose eyes are partly closed. “Nothing’s going to happen, you’re fine.” he can see the gold flicks dancing in his eyes. 

He didn’t know how panicked he was until he hears those words a breath leaving him in a whoosh, and he’s being pulled back down into the comfort of Bokuto’s chest, and hands are running up and down his back, every pass making him feel calmer, he sighs relaxing as best he can, he can still feel his heart beating all too fast against his chest, he tries to close his eyes, letting his hands find their way to Bokuto’s hair at the base of his neck, running through the still damp strands, he steadies them as Bokuto starts talking about something he can’t really make out. 

It’s once he feels like jelly that he realizes Bokuto’s stopped talking, the hands having stopped on his back holding him close. 

“Y’know I’d never force you to do anything you didn’t want to.” Bokuto sounds all too quiet and calm for the Bokuto he shows to the world, he can feel his chest rumbling under his ear. 

“Never.” he swears again. 

Tetsurou freezes, “Thank you, Bo.” 

“Kotarou.” 

_

5

Kotarou wakes slowly, feeling all too heavy from sleep, and the body laying on his, his hand tangled in hair, a warm breath on his neck. 

His eyes are heavy as he looks down at the man curled in his arms, bedhead and all, dark eyelashes meeting pale cheeks, pink mouth opening slightly letting out little breathes, Kotarou can’t wait to wake up like this every morning. 

Can’t wait for this to be their normal, he doesn’t want to leave later that day but with being a pro it comes with it, and it’s a price he’s willing to pay but Tetsurou could say one word and he’d never do it again. 

He doesn’t think Tetsurou would do that; Tetsurou’s not a selfish person, even at the times he deserves to be selfish he’s not, he’s kind, he’s caring, he may act cocky but he knows the truth, he knows the man under that more than he knows himself. 

He stares at the ceiling, smiling softly, he wants to stay here for as long as he can, he runs a hand through Tetsurou’s hair and messing it up even more than normal, he giggles when he whines softly in his sleeping attempting to hit him in sleep so he’ll stop. 

“I love you,” he presses a kiss to the crown of his head, two years together and Kotarou wouldn’t change any part of his life with Tetsurou, even the part of them not getting together until senior year all the stuff before only made his love for him grow stronger. 

Bokuto Katarou is happy; even with the fights and the long-distance, and the few and far between seeing each other, the phone calls at an unreasonable time, the fuzzy smiles through facetime, the skype calls that get dropped, the texts detailing their days instead of calls, all of it is leading back to the apartment he shares with the love of his life. 

“I love you too,” he feels a kiss pressed into his neck, a smile spreads on his face. 

He feels a lightness in his chest that he now associates with Tetsurou, he laughs, “hmm…” he starts pressing kisses into any part of Tetsurou he can reach, even when it turns into a play fight, them rolling on the bed like teenagers again, he wouldn’t change a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i hate everything thanks for reading
> 
>   
> kudos and comments mean everything, please help me make it through this week  
> 
> 
> Until next time-TooAceForThisShit.


End file.
